


Is That What You Want?

by PrincessOfTheDark (FantasyPrincess)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Daddy!Aziraphale, M/M, Side quest one shot, TOO HOT FOR TV, crackfic, cropped up while i was writing something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPrincess/pseuds/PrincessOfTheDark
Summary: This cropped up while I was writing Nectar of the Gods, and while some similar things take place there, this was just a short vignette as to how it could have gone. Enjoy!





	Is That What You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> This cropped up while I was writing Nectar of the Gods, and while some similar things take place there, this was just a short vignette as to how it could have gone. Enjoy!

Aziraphale had been working his hand through Crowley’s hair steadily, but gave a yank when he felt him pulling away. “Don’t mistake me,” he said, fire in his voice. “Demon Crowley, I could have you so many ways,” he eased up a little, “it would be easy to make you forget your own name,” and laughed when he heard him hiss, still face down on the table. “I care deeply about your comfort. I want you to… be comfortable.”

Crowley seemed to tense. “Is that all you care about?”

Aziraphale sighed, and pulled so hard that Crowley was forced to look him in the face. “It isn’t _all_ I care about, but right now, it’s at the _top_ of my list.” The Angel smiled at him, somehow adding a darkness Crowley had rarely seen.

Crowley swallowed. “What if we just … went to bed then?”

Aziraphale let go of his hair, and touched his face tenderly. “Is that what you want?”

Crowley blinked at him. “What if by ‘comfortable’ it means… being, well…”

Aziraphale kept his eye contact. “What is it,” and he took one finger and pressed it into Crowley’s chin to keep his gaze, “that you want?”

Crowley whimpered. “I want you inside me. I want you to ride me until my bones break. Please, Aziraphale, I need it, I want it so badly.”

Aziraphale grunted as he pulled Crowley in for a deep kiss. “Do you want Daddy to fuck you?”

Crowley whimpered again, nodding.

“What was that? Speak up now.”

“Yes, Daddy, please fuck me, please…” and Crowley rubbed himself on Aziraphales hips. It was gloriously heady for the Angel to feel his hardness there, that he was already so ready for him.

“There’s a good, good boy, Crowley. Was that so hard?" and Crowley whimpered, but shook his head no. "There there, now, let us get to work.”


End file.
